Soldier Side/Capítulo 2
"... Una guerra simplemente es un despropósito mismo. El pensar que miles de vidas se estén apagando a cada minuto por el deseo de unos hombres codiciosos que solo les importa el dinero y todo lo material…Nos engañan, somos segados por monólogos inspiradores que nos dicen que esto es ayudar el país, que esto es ayudar a las demás vidas. Para que al final del día nos enterremos de una cruda realidad… Pero desde que uno entra, ya no es tan fácil salir del lado del soldado..." center|320px 250px Dead Man Lying on the Bottom of the Grave |-|Slayd = Slayd (narrador): Esa tarde... Yo ya no soportaba el hecho de ser un maldito soldado del lado del mal... Pero bueno... ¿En una guerra, cómo podemos saber quién es "el malo" y "el bueno"...? General Bäcker: ¿Y tú, qué haces ahí sentado, Jaeger? Slayd: ¿Eh? Sólo espero a la próxima orden... General Bäcker: Es la hora. Slayd: ¿La hora de qué? General Bäcker: La hora del exterminio... Slayd (narrador): No estaba seguro de a qué se refería Bäcker en ese momento... Pero más tarde... Lo supe... General Bäcker: Bien, ahora estamos sobrevolando los cielos de Gensou... Slayd: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? General Bäcker: ¡Jajaja! ¡Tu labor es seguir órdenes y no hacer preguntas, Jaeger! Slayd: O-ok. General Bäcker: ¿Ya tienen el blanco fijo? Piloto: Todo listo, señor. General Bäcker: ¡Dejenlo caer! Slayd: ¿¡Qué!? :::Una bomba núclear es soltada desde el avión Slayd (narrador): Eso fue demasiado... No pude creer como en aquél avión, todos los soldados presentes estaban celebrando... Y yo... Yo sólo veía velas apagadas, por nada más y nada menos que la codicia de otro... Estas lacras de la sociedad, dan un asco enorme... General Bäcker: Bien, esos idiotas de Nomenklatura se han enterado del ataque. Mariscal Schröder: ¿Y? ¿No enviaron ninguna carta o mensaje? General Bäcker: Claramente sí, el Señor Sniffer la tiene ahora mismo, y es clasificada por ahora, ni tú, ni yo podemos acceder a ver dicho mensaje. Mariscal Schröder: Hm, seguro sólo es ese tal Kuznetsov jodiendo otra vez. General Bäcker: Quizás, ese idiota, no le llega ni siquiera a los talones a nuestro gran líder, Dimitri Sniffer. Mariscal Schröder: Jaja, sí. Slayd (narrador): Nunca supe realmente de la conversación entre Bäcker y Schröder, pero yo era un simple soldado y no podía hacer preguntas... Dimitri: Bien, Vladimirovich Kuznetsov... No entiendo como un idiota así puede tener una hija. Mariscal Schröder: ¿Qué ha pasado? Dimitri: Mi próxima orden es... Que todos ataquen Fruits Island, quiero a ese Kuznetsov VIVO. General Bäcker: ¡Entendido! Ya oíste, Drake Schröder. Mariscal Schröder: Bien, pasemos la orden... :::Slayd (narrador)': Y entonces, nos dieron la orden. Ahora nosotros, la tropa más "importante" de Merklesh, nos tocaba atacar Fruits Island, ¿el objetivo? Secuestrar al Líder Supremo de Nomenklatura, Vladimirovich Kuznetsov. General Bäcker: Ya saben, nada de preguntas, sólo... Seguir ordenes. Slayd: Pero, ¿y si Nomenklatura ya predijo nuestro ataque y nos emboscan? General Bäcker: ¿No acabo de decirte "nada de preguntas"? Slayd: ... S-sí señor. General Bäcker: Ahora estamos llegando recién a las costas del sur de la isla, cuando dé la orden atacan. Soldado: ¿Y los civiles? General Bäcker: A mí me importan una mierda los civiles, necesitamos a ese Kuznetsov vivo, aunque haya civiles muertos. Slayd (narrador): Mi mente explotó en ese momento... Es increíble la crueldad de un hombre, ¿no? No puedo creer que les importe más una orden de un estúpido dictador que la vida de la gente inocente... Siento pena por todos esos civiles que terminaron asesinados aquél día... Pero bueno, así es la vida. Siempre hay un hombre que termina muerto, reposando en la más baja profundidad de la tumba... ¿No? |-|Blizzard = Blizzard:'''Mierda... ¿Tenemos tiempo para escondernos? '''Roy: No, y no necesitamos escondernos….confió plenamente en el coronel y que entenderá la sitiua- Coronel Lavrov: ¿Crees que entenderé a unos traidores? Solo son unas malditas ratas del feind ¡Pagaran con la muerte! Blizzard: Pero coronel ¡Esta malinterpretando todo! Coronel Lavrov: Nunca confié en ti, Toketsu, pero aun así nunca me espere ¡que fueras parte de esas escorias! Ahora ustedes vendrán conmigo, ¿Les quedo claro? Todos: O- Blizzard: ¡No! ¡No iré ni dejare que me ejecuten a mí y mucho menos a los demás por un mal entendido! Por favor ¡Debe de creernos! ¿Por qué no nos cree? ¿¡Porque!? Coronel Lavrov: ¿Por qué? Porque yo no confió en las escorias del feind. ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué confiaría en el enemigo? Y si no vienen conmigo, los matare ahora mismo así que ¿Qué prefieren? Blizzard: ¿¡Quieres saber que prefiero!? ¡Te mostra- Roy: Blizzard, cálmate o nos mataran a todos aquí mismo, puede que alguien como yo pueda morir aquí, pues nadie depende de mí y yo solo sobro en el mundo, pero en cuanto a ti… ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? No, perdón ¿Qué hay de tu esposa y tus hijos? Blizzard: …Esta bien… Roy: Coronel Lavrov, llévenos con usted. Horas más tarde Se ve a Lavrov en una oficina hablando por un teléfono Coronel Lavrov: ... ¿Si? Entiendo, está bien. Adiós. *Cuelga el teléfono* Se cambia de ecena mostrando a Blizzard, Roy y a los 3 otros soldados esposados yendo a una cámara de gas Roy: Aun así, jamás pensé terminar de esta manera… Blizzard: Ya termino todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar todo así? ¿Y qué hay de mi esposa? ¿De mis hijos? ¿¡Que hay de ellos?! Tras eso Blizzard termina quebrando en un desconsolado llanto Se ve a los 5 soldados entrando a la cámara de gas Coronel Lavrov: Si…todo va bien…según esto, dentro de 2 minutos comenzara a funcionar la cámara de gas... Más de repente llega un gato a la sala de ejecución. ???: Coronel, ¿A quién se está ejecutando? ???: Ya sé quiénes son ellos….Coronel Lavrov, liberlos. Coronel Lavrov: ¡Si señor! Tras esto liberan a los 5 soldados, salvándoles la vida Tras eso cambia de escena ???: Buenas, me imagino que saben quién soy. Por si hay dudas mi nombre es Vladimiovich Kuznetsov. Y los he llamado aquí porque tenemos un informe de un bombardeo en Gensou, además en estos momentos están buscándome, por eso tuve que llamarlos a este bunker, y por eso están escuchando un bombardeo en este momento. Pero a lo que los llame: Tras esta situación cree un plan: Toketsu se infiltrara en el Feind como un soldado más. Le daremos un nombre y nacionalidad falsa. Mientras Roy se comunicara con Blizzard para pasar todos los datos, los cuales llegaran a mí para crear un plan para destruir al Feind, ¿Les quedo claro? Todos: ¡Si, señor! Blizzard (narrador): Ahora creo que tengo que hacer que todos en el feind confíen en mi…lograr que me consideren alguien de ellos, para luego… ¿Apuñalarlos por la espalda?... Esto está mal…pero si no lo hago…moriré… Categoría:Episodios